


Freed

by Thunderfire69



Series: I’m the CyberLife sent by Android [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gavin-centric, Gavin900, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mild Angst, bc of what happened in Captured, build up to a relationship, i didn’t want to say enemies to lovers bc they’re not enemies, i guess, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Sequel to Captured, read that first and heed the warnings in the tags!A little snippet into how Gavin and Nines’ relationship grew to where it was when Nines was captured during Captured, plus Gavin inviting Nines to live with him after the whole “android kidnapping” incident





	Freed

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Captured; if you haven’t read that, this probably won’t make much sense!

The first day with the fucking Android was torture.

 

Well, at least, it seemed like torture to Gavin at the time.

 

By the end of the day, he was very ready to put a bullet in his skull.

 

Even  _ naming  _ the damn thing had been torture; the thing was stupidly programmed, and he hated it.

 

The machine seemed more focused on the case than anything else, and didn’t seem to take Gavin into any consideration at all; he had been warned that the android wouldn’t be a deviant, and would have to deviate of its own accord, but he didn’t expect the machine to be this… cold.

  
  


By the second day, Gavin had grown somewhat used to its presence.

 

Nines- that is to say, the android- seemed to be more efficient at finding links in the case files than Gavin was, nothing less than the Detective expected.

 

The machine also decided he- it-  _ would  _ get Gavin’s coffee this morning, which improved Gavin’s mood slightly.

 

Then Nines pretty much ignored him for the rest of the day and Gavin’s pissed-off meter began to slowly rise.

  
  


By the third day, Nines seemed to actually take notice of Gavin.

 

At least, the machine had told Gavin all he knew about the case, and then didn’t completely ignore Gavin throughout the day- not like it was actually paying a fair amount of attention to Gavin, but more than it had the day before.

 

Gavin guessed it was a start- and about fucking time; he wasn’t one to like being ignored, especially not by a goddamn machine.

  
  


By the fourth day, Gavin found himself actively talking to the android- and starting to think of Nines as  _ he _ , and not  _ it _ .

 

The two had to investigate another android kidnapping, and when a tripwire triggered by Gavin’s own clumsiness sent three knives hurtling towards Nines, Gavin’s immediate instinct was to check if the android was okay.

 

And, if when he was carefully checking Nines over for injury, Gavin felt any emotion at all for the android, he kept it to himself.

  
  


By day five, Gavin knew he was in trouble.

 

When placing his morning coffee on the desk (which had somehow now become a regular thing; Nines making Gavin his coffee), the android gave Gavin a wink.

 

Nines returned to his desk, no doubt without any idea of the emotions he’d just sparked in the Detective.

 

And so Gavin was in trouble.

 

In  _ real  _ trouble.

 

Because Nines- that android, that  _ thing _ \- wasn't even a deviant.

  
  


By day six, Gavin had no idea how they would solve the case, and no idea what he would do if they ever did.

 

On the one hand, if the case wasn’t solved, more and more androids would get kidnapped- and that would eventually include Nines, right?

 

On the other, if the case  _ was  _ solved, Nines would return to CyberLife.

 

Unless, of course, he deviated, which really  _ didn’t  _ look like it was happening in the near future.

 

And, as Gavin had already realised, he was in real trouble when it came to Nines.

  
  


It was day seven that Nines declared putting himself in danger.

 

Gavin tried to talk him out of it, mind already leaping to the ways Nines could die.

 

Okay, Gavin’s arguing was pretty weak.

 

Maybe some part of him knew this would get Nines to deviate.

 

He lost Nines that day.

  
  


It was a full two days of stress and worry and zero sleep and drinking enough coffee to fuel an entire continent before Gavin was able to get Nines back.

 

When he did, the android was such a mess, covered in blue blood and semen and barely able to walk.

 

Gavin knew he never wanted to see Nines like that ever again.

 

Connor and Hank helped him get Nines back to the station, where they put him into a charging bay and Connor replenished Nines with the amount of thirium that he needed.

 

Gavin, not wanting Nines to be alone when he woke, stayed with him the entire night.

  
  
  


“Let’s go home, tin can,” Gavin called across the station, grabbing his leather jacket from his desk chair and putting it over one arm, before leaning forward to pick up his keys.

 

“Home?” Nines’ LED whirred, going from blue to yellow as he processed what Gavin had said.

 

“Yeah. Home.” Gavin shot the android a crooked grin, retrieving his phone before finally walking away from his desk.

 

“Detective-”

 

“Stop it with the fucking Detective crap, okay? My name’s Gavin, so fucking use it.”

 

“Gavin,” Nines amended. “The charging stations are here. I can go for six days without charge if I am not doing strenuous activities, but as a police android-”

 

“God, I’m not  _ stupid _ . I’m getting a charging station installed in my house, dipshit. It’ll be ready by tomorrow.”

 

Nines’ LED whirred again, flicking rapidly between blue and yellow.

 

“You’re installing a charging station? For me?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Gavin replied, exasperated, giving Nines a gentle shove from behind. “Now let’s fucking  _ go _ .”

 

“Just for me?” Nines repeated, LED still whirring.

 

“Goddamnit, yes, I said  _ yes, _ dipshit, now let’s fucking go before I decide to leave you here.”

 

With that, Gavin strode out of the station- Nines wasn’t far behind, still struggling to process what had happened.

  
  
  


The Detective was already in his car by the time Nines got outside; the android had the sense not to run over to the car, however, knowing Gavin wasn’t going to leave without him.

 

Nines settled himself neatly into the passenger seat, and waited for Gavin to start the car.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

He was confused when Gavin instead turned to him and sighed.

 

“I’m doing this so that you’re not alone, okay? After what happened…” Trailing off and shaking his head, Gavin started up the car.

 

They didn’t speak at all on the way home, though Nines knew his LED was whirring; he could hear it through the silence.

  
  


Reaching his house, Gavin pulled into the driveway and got out; Nines followed almost immediately, and something about how robotic he seemed in that moment made Gavin shiver slightly.

 

Gavin fumbled to unlock the door, ignoring Nines’ offers to help; he didn’t want to treat the android like a machine, didn’t want to  _ let  _ himself treat him like a machine.

 

After a moment, Gavin got the door open, and deliberately held it open for Nines, who seemed confused by the notion for a few moments before finally understanding.

 

Once inside, Gavin dumped his jacket, keys and phone on the kitchen counter without any real regard for them before turning to Nines.

 

“You need anything, just let me know, okay?” 

 

“Thank you,” Nines responded quietly, and on impulse Gavin reached out to give Nines’ shoulder a squeeze- however, he barely touched the android before Nines flinched back, and Gavin almost instantly recognised the issue.

 

“It’s okay, it’s just me,” he said softly, and this time held his hand out towards Nines, palm up, in as a non threatening manner as he could.

 

The android hesitated for a moment before laying his own hand atop it; Gavin gave Nines a small smile, and gave the android’s hand a small squeeze.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Gavin reassured Nines, then carefully reached out and placed his hand on the android’s shoulder.

 

Nines flinched, and Gavin quickly retracted his hand, but Nines reached out to tug it back towards him.

 

“You’re okay. You’re safe.”

 

Nines still didn’t speak, but seemed to be taking in what Gavin was saying; all traces of fear had left his features, and Gavin was sure that, if it was possible, Nines would probably have nightmares.

 

A sudden thought struck Gavin.

 

“Since you’re your own person now, do you want to choose your own name?” As soon as it left his lips, Gavin regretted it. “I mean, you don’t have to, it’s a fucking stupid idea-”

 

“Gavin,” Nines said, cutting the Detective off mid-sentence. “I don’t want to change my name.  _ You  _ gave me this name.”

 

Cautiously, Gavin removed his hand from Nines’ own and reached up to cup the android’s face, who leaned into the touch; a nice change from flinching away.

 

“I trust you,” Nines said softly, answering the unasked question that hung in the air.

 

Gavin smiled, leaning slightly closer to the android. “If it weren’t for the law, those fuckers would be dead right now.”

 

Nines flinched slightly under Gavin’s hold. “Can we not talk about it?”

 

“Right. Sorry. What would you like to talk about?”

 

“How much I want to kiss you right now, but how afraid I am.”

 

Heart beating wildly, Gavin ran his thumb over Nines’ cheek while asking, “Afraid of what?”

 

“Afraid of you not feeling the same.”

 

Gavin then closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly to the android’s.

 

The kiss was short and sweet, and when Gavin pulled away, it was purely to look into Nines’  _ gorgeous  _ blue eyes and say, quietly, “Does that answer your question?” before Nines pulled him closer, and kissed him again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I couldn’t resist I love my boys.


End file.
